Ghost Blusters
Ghost Blusters is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Cryptie *Lumpy *Bastion *Sniffles *The Ghost Featuring Roles *Pop *Cub *Giggles *Petunia *Josh *Dj *Disco Bear *Flaky *Mime *Handy *The Mole Plot The episode begins in Cryptie's home. Cryptie, Sniffles, Lumpy and Bastion are seen dressed up as Ghost Busters. Sniffles works on a trap while Cryptie and Bastion eat sandwitches. Lumpy is seen messing with his pack, He accidently fires a beam and it hits a lamp slicing it in half, Everyone looks at Lumpy and he chuckles nervously. Suddenly the phone rings and Sniffles answers it. The screen splits in half and Pop is shown in his home. Pop yells in a panic while behind him several objects are thrown across the room along with Cub who giggles happily. Sniffles lets Pop know thier on thier way and he hangs up. Soon Lumpy is driving the ghost-mobile. He By Mime who is doing the invisible rope trick with Flaky.Unknown to Lumpy there really was a rope and Mime and Flaky are pulled under the car with it where they get shredded by the tires. Finnaly the gang arives at Pops home. Lumpy kicks down the front door and everyone enters. Cryptie spots Pop leaning of the body of Cub. Cryptie taps Pop on the shoulder and he turns around revealing part of Cubs body in his mouth. Cryptie freaks out and accidenlt turns on his beam which slices diagnally through Pops head. Pop falls over dead and The Ghost flys out of him scaring the Ghost Busters. The Ghost then flys out of the house and into a nearby diner. Sniffles, Lumpy, Bastion and Cryptie chase after him. Inside the diner Giggles and Petunia work as waitresses, Dj and Disco Bear dance infront of a jukebox, The Mole works as the cook and Handy sits at a table with Josh. Josh shows Handy his picture of the Leaning Tower of Pisa made out of plastic cutlery on the table. Handy claps with his stumps. Petunia gives Josh his food and he gives her a hug while Handy folds his handless arms. The Ghost bursts in and scares everyone, He then flys into the jukebox and makes it shoot out several disc which slices Disco Bear and Dj to peices. Handy runs to the door but is unable to open it, He is then crushed by the door when Lumpy, Sniffles, Bastion and Cryptie arive. The Ghost spots the group, flys at them and in the proscess flys through Giggles, whos face then melts. Lumpy and Bastion tries to blast The Ghost with thier beams but miss and hit Josh and Petunia slicing them in half. Finnaly Sniffles throws down a trap and it catches The Ghost but its suction is so strong that is sucks in The Mole and Bastion too. Sniffles closes the trap and everyone cheers only for the trap to explode and release The Ghost. Parts of the trap also hit Sniffles and Lumpy killing them. Cryptie and The Ghost stare each other down until Cryptie cant handle it and his head explodes. The episdoe ends with a paper ghost falling and going boo. Deaths *Flaky and Mime are shredded by tires. *Cub is eaten by a possesed Pop. *Pop's head is sliced horizontally. *Dj and Disco Bear are sliced up by discs. *Handy is crushed by a door. *Giggles' face melts. *Josh and Petunia are sliced in half. *Bastion and The Mole are sucked into the trap. *Lumpy and Sniffles are killed by shrapnel. *Cryptie's head explodes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes